Silent Melody
by Kirachi
Summary: Set after Last Quarter ends. Adam cannot leave the bitter feelings behind that his beloved Sayaka is with another. Unable to move on he uses another girl to pull him into the real world where he intends to find Mizuki. Mizuki/Adam/OC Movie based. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I dont anything apart from the new plot and any characters I make up. _**

**_I wish I owned Hyde!!!!!_**

**Silent Melody**

**_For Larra_**

Adam sat by the gates. As he did for hours of endless time trapped inside this limbo of the next life... no it wasn't the next life not yet, he hadn't wanted any of it, not without her, without Sayaka. He knew she'd willed him to go on without her, to wait while she lived out her new life, her soul now twined with that of the young girl Mizuki and he'd agreed that this was the right way, but as he'd turned to take the ever winding path that led onto to the next plane, that would be his waiting place, a barrier had appeared, iridescent, impenetrable and mocking. He had banged his fists upon the strange seal for what seemed like hours, but time had no meaning here, it could have been days or even weeks and his soul could find no rest. He was trapped, locked behind iron gates and as time swirled by he became aware he had found a twisted gladness in it. It seemed insane to think of being trapped in this endless limbo as anything but torture, but yes he was glad, glad he hadn't moved on. How could he? Knowing his one true love lay in the arms of another, enjoyed days and moments, kisses and embraces with another man. What if when this life Sayaka lived came to an end she wanted to stay with this new man Tomiko! He couldn't bear it. A feeling descended over him, like a shadowed veil covering his eyes, his thoughts... and that was when he understood. He hadn't been allowed through because his heart was bitter, jealous and in chaos with these new bubbling emotions. If only he'd done as he had willed himself to do that night when he and Mizuki had been alone. If only he'd squeezed his hands around her throat a little tighter, a little longer, his Sayaka would be with him now. But the girl's eyes, fearful, accusing had stared into his and his grip had slackened. Taking her life without permission gave him a sick feeling as though he had slowly begun to transform into a hideous monster.

As time continued on its endless way he had no choice but to wallow and nurture his feeling of betrayal and heartache. They should have been together! His mind began to fester in the unrelenting torment he forced himself through daily but with it brought a renewed feeling of strength. At first he had hovered near the gates and bars that blocked his way to the world of the living, knowing Sayaka lived on that other side. The power surrounding the barrier denied him his wish of getting any closer but now, things had changed. He found he could wrap his hands about the iron railings of the gate, whereas before he'd felt pushed backwards by unseen forceful hands, but now the resistance was only small and easy to overcome, all he needed was that extra pull...

Today was the day he was going to try and force his way through, to the other side where Sayaka... Mizuki lived out her full life in the company of another. He stood from the fallen log he had been sat upon, abandoning his guitar and walked with calm certain steps towards the foreboding looking gates. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before gently wrapping his hands around the bars, feeling the familiar chill of ice cut through his skin, freezing. His eyes remained closed as he relished the feeling. Once the pain had passed he allowed his gaze to focus and look upon the form of a young girl on the other side, the side which many souls came to when they were on the brink of death. He had been expecting her.

As was usual she looked confused, lost. Her dark hair blew in the light breeze as she turned about this way and that in a long, gauzy dress which whipped and danced in the wind. She was calling out someone's name, her voice lost in the endless wind, perhaps it was the man who had passed through the gates some time before. Adam had watched him make his way up the spiral path, given freely the choice to go on to his next life. If this man was the person the girl called for then she called for him in vain for his passing through the gate signified death. But he knew with the passing of a soul came the chance of a lost spirit, someone who was not meant for the afterlife yet and this was what he needed.

Adam watched her for a long time, knowing that she was too confused to have even seen him. His heart beat a little faster as time slid by and the gates remained closed and he became aware that this meant the girl would not cross over and a small smile flickered upon his lips.

"Are you lost?" His voice was smooth, deep, comforting.

The girl turned her eyes flashing to his dark silhouette, hidden by the bars of the gate. Slowly she ventured closer.

"Yes, do you know where I am?" Her eyes travelled across him, unable to tear her gaze from the eerie green glow that seemed to outline his form.

He gave a small nod his eyes burning into hers but he made no reply to her question. "You are looking for someone?"

"Yes." She took a few more steps closer. "My friend, I thought..." She gave a small embarrassed smile. "I thought I saw him come this way, is he behind the gates?" Her eyes travelled to the space behind him, seeing only swirling mist, dead looking bracken and a large abandoned looking house.

Adam again nodded. "He has moved on."

"Moved on?" She said unsurely. "What do you mean?"

"You can't help him." His tone bore a small hint of irritation, he was so close. "But I need your help."

"My help?" The girl looked at him questioningly.

He gave a slow nod. "I am trapped, help me." Slowly and with all the energy he had he removed one of his hands from the iron bar and stretched it out between the bars, he could feel the barrier becoming thin around his fingertips.

She took another step forward her hand fluttered nervously at her breast as though an unseen voice was warning her against reaching out and taking the hand offered. Adam closed his eyes, searching, probing for the information he needed to succeed. When he reopened them his piercing dark blue gaze fixed upon her.

"Mai, help me." His steely eyes held hers captivated and her resolve faltered as the strange man behind the gate reached for her, pleading to her silently to be his saviour.

As if her hand had decided the choice for her it reached for his, smoothing across his skin and coming to rest against his cold palm. A strange jolt shot through her muscles as though she had suffered a mild electric shock and then without really knowing why she pulled with all the strength she possessed.

Adam felt the force around him straining, trying to keep him prisoner in his own misery. His fingers dug into the girl's wrist, his nails biting into the flesh, he refused to let go and he knew now she had started she wouldn't release her grip unless he faltered. With a strange feeling like feathers blowing apart in a strong gust of wind the barrier began to give and he felt his body leaving the ground. The other side awaited him.

---

Mai's eyes slowly flickered open. She was quickly aware of the various hums and beeps around her and she turned her head wanting to see her surroundings. The room around her was stark, clean and white. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Gingerly she sat up in bed and felt a wave of sickness quickly sweep over her along with various jolts of pain. She looked down at herself focusing upon the white dressings upon her arm, she touched them in confusion and didn't need to look at her legs to know they too bore the same attention.

It had all been a dream, that man behind the gate... all of it, it had seemed so real, so powerful. She allowed her fingertips to graze over her wrists. There were no marks but she could still feel his finger nails digging unpleasantly into her skin.

She lifted a hand to her brow, wincing as her fingers made contact with a sutured cut. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was in hospital and she allowed her thoughts to drift back, to remember but everything was black, a dark shadowed gap where memories should have been. She glanced about her once again, this time panic tingeing her thinking, she was alone in a strange place and she didn't even know how she had gotten here. Before she could begin to feel too much of that threatening panic the door to her room opened and a welcome figure walked in.

"Kat!" Mai breathed.

"Mai!" Her friend said with a deep breath. "You're awake!" The tall woman rushed towards the bed and flung her arms around Mai's shoulders, engulfing her in a warm hug. "We were all so worried."

Mai gave a small nod of understanding. "Where am I? What happened to me?"

Kat pulled back and attempted to wipe away the tears that had run down her cheeks. "You had an accident, with Markus." She looked paled as she said the name and fresh tears glistened.

"Markus?" Mai knitted her brows together. "Who is Markus?"

Kat's face fell in disbelief and shock. "What do you mean? Markus..." She paused taking in Mai's expression carefully, studying her friend with hurt and disbelief.

Mai shook her head. "I don't remember Markus... but I know something is missing... something I can't quite reach." She fought back tears. "What's wrong with me Kat?"

Kat pulled her friend back into her arms and hushed her distress. "The doctors will help, it's nothing serious I'm sure. You've been through a lot, it'll be ok."

To Mai's ears they were empty words of comfort and the trembling in her friend's voice told her that it would not be okay, that nothing was okay... and that dream, that damn dream wouldn't leave her. Had that man been Markus? Was it not really a dream at all but a confused memory? None of it made any sense and all she could do was wait until the doctors would come in and tell her what was wrong with her, she already dreaded it.

---

Hours passed and Mai was grateful that Kat stayed by her side. Kat talked of many things that were unimportant, work, movies and music. The usual things friends discussed when they were light and carefree. Mai was glad that her friend was attempting to cheer her mood but the dream kept coming back to her thoughts, pricking her with a strange sensation that seemed to travel across her scalp in waves... and the name Markus, the more she dwelt upon it the more it did seem familiar.

Finally she could resist no longer and turned to look at her friend.

"Kat?" Mai interrupted her friend mid sentence.

"Yeah?"

"I had a strange dream and it's bothering me."

Kat gave a weak smile. "Tell me about it perhaps I can help, you know I'm good at translating dreams."

Mai smiled inwardly, it was true that Kat had many books on interpreting dreams but Mai didn't know if she believed in such things. "I was stood in an abandoned clearing, trees behind me and a path winding back to... somewhere." She screwed up her face a little as she tried to remember. "There was a huge gate and iron railings stretching off for as far as I could see and behind the gate I think there was a house, a ruined house and a man was stood behind the gate."

"A man?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

Mai nodded before continuing. "He was... handsome but maybe a little scary... intense." She paused remembering that distinct face, the long hair and the air of aloof melancholy. "I was looking for someone, but I couldn't find them, the man said the person I searched for had gone and I could not help them but I could help him." She sighed. "He reached out to me and I knew I should just walk away but his eyes..." Her mind drifted over once again with an image of him, his beckoning eyes that she couldn't seem to turn from.

"Mai?" Kat prompted.

Mai shock herself out of the memory. "I took his hand and pulled. It felt like I was blown away by a strong wind, falling, endlessly falling with no way to stop and then... then I woke up here."

Kat pursed her lips in thought. "It sounds like a strange dream, but after what you've been through I'm not surprised you are having nightmares."

Mai shook her head. "No, it wasn't a nightmare; it just didn't... feel right." She paused before looking once again into her friend's face. "Can't you tell me what happened? I don't remember anything and I feel as if I could only piece things together..."

"No." Kat cut in gently. "The doctors don't want you to have any sudden shocks. They said they'd explain it..."

The door opened interrupting their conversation as a doctor in a white coat entered accompanied by a nurse. "Hello Mai." He said in a friendly, reassuring tone. "I'm Doctor Kim."

Mai gave a silent nod in acknowledgment.

"I know this all may seem quite strange and confusing right now, but that will pass." He paused and gave her an understanding look. "While I explain a few things the nurse here will do some tests, nothing to worry about, no needles." He smiled and Mai felt herself relaxing.

"Now Mai you were in a traffic accident... do you remember anything about that?"

Mai again cast her mind back but was met with the same darkness. She shook her head. "No, I don't remember any of it."

The doctor gave a small nod and scribbled something onto the pad he held that she assumed contained all her medical notes as the nurse began to wrap a strip of material around her upper arm in order to take her blood pressure. "We've been keeping a close watch on you while you've been asleep."

"How long was I asleep?" Mai asked, frowning.

"Just over three days, it's nothing to worry about because you woke up." He smiled again. "Your memory loss is also quite common, it is the mind's way of coping with something... distressing." He smiled once more, this time it seemed strained. "It's best we allow your memory to come back to you in its own time, we don't want to flood you with facts as it may cause you to go into shock."

Mai gave an uncertain nod. "When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow if all the tests turn out to be alright and you eat something tonight before you sleep. Your friend... Kat?" He looked at Kat for confirmation that he had remembered her name correctly and Kat gave a smile and a nod. "She has agreed to take you home and keep an eye on you for a few days, we'll want to see you in three days for a check up and of course I'll give you my number in case you do begin to remember. As soon as that happens we want to be there to ease you through the process."

Kat laid a hand over Mai's in reassurance.

"But I don't think we'll have any complications or you'll need further medical treatment." He smiled warmly. "So the nurse will order you some plain food, we'll monitor you over night and tomorrow you'll be on your way home."

"Thank you doctor." Mai said returning his smile.

"You're welcome, now please rest." The doctor turned and made his way out of the room.

The nurse quickly finished the tests she needed to perform, writing notes as she went. "I'll order you some pasta and warm bread." She smiled sympathetically.

"Thank you."

The nurse followed the doctor out of the room and Kat and Mai were once again left alone.

"I'll stay with you while you eat, then I have to go home and make sure the apartment is tidy for tomorrow." She squeezed her friend's hand again.

Mai tried to smile but she couldn't fully form any real feeling behind the gesture. So much of what was happening felt confusing and strange, she could only hope that it would soon all become clearer and she would have the answers she longed for.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt as if he was falling, down, down, endlessly down into blackness. He couldn't cry out, his lungs seemed to be void of air and so he opened his mouth in a silent howl and closed his eyes as the wind rushed passed him, violently ruffling his clothing.

His hurtling descent seemed to come to an abrupt stop, his body righted itself and his feet pressed against solid hard ground. Slowly he allowed his eyes to open and his gaze widened in bitter dismay at the surroundings that closed in upon him. The sight of the bridge assaulted his senses and the bright, twinkling lights of the city stretched out into a dark eternity under the night sky. No, no, he didn't want to be here again, he didn't want to relive the pain. Was this a cruel trick the fates were playing on him, allowing him to move from one torment only to appear in another?

He took in a deep breath as his hand reached up, grasping the all too familiar large cut garnet that hung from a golden chain around his neck. The beautiful red gem had her initials etched into it... S. K. His memory flashed back to the day he had given Sayaka this gift in Hyde Park, London. He had been his usual self, hiding his true emotions, of how his heart beat hard against his ribs at the prospect of seeing her smile at this small gesture of his love. As she'd opened the box he'd lit a cigarette, glancing away, avoiding eye contact, and out of the corner of his gaze he'd seen her face light up in an exquisite smile and his whole being felt elated and proud. He loved this woman and she was slowly chipping away at the cold stone walls he'd built up around himself. Now he laughed, smiled and enjoyed her loving caresses, this was the life he wanted, the life he needed.

Adam felt his breath catch within his throat as he forcefully pulled himself out of the bitter echoes of the past. He wanted to gasp for air and cry out in mournful self pity but he resisted, his eyes the only thing that betrayed his sorrow. He clasped the garnet tighter and felt his feet shuffle backwards as if he had no control over his own limbs, his heels coming to rest upon empty air as he tottered upon the edge. He closed his eyes; his fingertips caressing the gem, the slight roughness where her initials were carved. He knew the beautiful last quarter moon shone hazily behind him and heartbreak cracked his normally steadfast expression. He breathed out one last sorrowful breath and allowed his feet to slip away from the solid ground, his body began to fall, his hair flowing upwards as gravity took hold and pulled him ever downwards.

He felt the ground come and meet him with a dull thud, his body juddered from the sudden impact and for a moment he truly believed he had hit that icy cold water once again, his body breaking apart from the inside as his heart fully cracked, bringing his life to a sad ending. But the ground beneath him was dry, hard and strangely familiar. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to open and his grip slackened as he became aware that the necklace was no longer there. His gaze took in the old room he now found himself in, this was the place he'd met Mizuki, the house where Sayaka had grown up. He was back here once again, only things felt different now, he felt no restrictions, no hurry this time. He gave a small smile that was barely more than a grimace at the prospect that he had escaped, that he was here of his own free will. It may still be true that he couldn't easily leave this place but he knew he could think of other ways to bring Mizuki here and then... then he would take her with him and they would live in this limbo forever, together, tormented and loved by each other all in equal amounts.

He picked himself up from where he lay and walked over to the tatty old sofa where his guitar now rested. The item was as much a part of him as his lungs or heart, it was always with him. Without another thought he picked the instrument up and sat down, placing it upon his knee as he allowed his fingers to strum that beautiful, sad tune, the song he had written for her... Last Quarter.

---

The days passed slowly for Mai and her memory remained clouded and certain images of her recent past could not be grasped. The tension between herself and Kat was steadily growing. Mai knew something wasn't right, that her friend kept something hidden from her and this situation was causing a crack to form in their friendship, leaving behind a bitter empty hole that would grow until no warmth was left. Mai couldn't help but think that Kat somehow resented her for not remembering...

After resting for nearly two weeks Mai could stand the friction no longer. She returned back to her job at a small clothing boutique. The first day was the hardest, having everyone, colleagues and customers alike asking her how she was, of course none knew any details and when she asked what they had heard had happened to her she received blank looks, confused expressions and replies such as 'Don't you know Dear?'

She'd smile awkwardly, knowing she couldn't really go into her memory loss with people she vaguely knew and so she quickly changed the subject. Today was her fifth day working; it was a Friday and tomorrow would be her day off. If she was honest, she dreaded it, she just wanted to be outside, away from that apartment and the accusatory silence she knew Kat didn't want or mean to feel.

"Are you sure you want to lock up tonight?" Clare said, bringing her attention back to the present.

"Sure," Mai replied happily, "I'm in no hurry to get home."

"Alright, if you're sure. Do you mind if I take off now? I'm meeting my boyfriend in the park."

"No problem, go ahead." Mai watched as Clare gathered up her belongings and put on her large woolly coat.

"See you Monday!" Clare called as she rushed out of the shop, her thoughts firmly set upon the fun she intended to have.

The bell jingled as the door closed behind Clare and Mai rested her chin upon her hands as she allowed her gaze to look about her at the many different kinds of dresses, skirts and tops. She glanced at her watch, it was only 5pm but outside was already dark. The winter seemed harsher somehow this year. She sighed and began to gather her own coat, hat and gloves together. Perhaps she would sneak out early too; after all there had been no customers for over an hour. Friday always seemed to be their slowest day.

She began to pull on her coat, doing up the buttons thoroughly before placing her white knitted hat upon her head and pulling on her gloves. She searched under the counter for her keys and walked over to the light switch. She flicked each one to off apart from the ones in the window that lit up the Christmas display. She hurried back to the counter and punched in the numbers of the alarm code. The familiar beeps began and Mai quickly exited the shop and pulled the door closed behind her before locking it. She allowed the keys to fall carelessly into her pocket and turned. She glanced at the cold landscape before her as the brisk chill of the wind wound around her, trying to find a chink in her armour of warmth. She braced herself against the bitter cold and began to walk in an aimless direction. Perhaps she would stop and get a coffee, go to a bar or find a club with a live band. She stuck her hands in her pockets as she pondered her next move. She began to walk up the concrete steps that lead to a small bridge that spanned a narrow river.

Mai paused for a moment as she reached the top. She looked out across the city spread before her. In the near distance she could make out the pretty twinkling Christmas lights that had been used to decorate the main square, the reds, whites and greens all seemed to gently mock her in their representation of happy, carefree times. She rested her arms upon the railing and let her mind drift back to the strange dream. What had it all meant, was it the key to her memories?

She'd hoped each night she'd dream it again, that it would offer her some kind of clue. But above it all she wanted to see that man again. He'd seemed so sad, so lost and in need of her. She couldn't remember anyone needing her before. Mai gave a low sigh and pushed herself away from the side she had been leaning upon and began to walk once again as she silently told herself it had only been a dream...

Once she had crossed the bridge she made her way to the stairs she knew would take her the long way round to the one coffee shop she loved. Perhaps a good strong coffee and a piece of their strawberry cheesecake would perk her up a little. She mounted the steps and began to climb as the wind around her picked up. Mai shivered, she had to admit that this lonely shortcut often gave her the creeps, the lack of street lighting only added to her unease. A light mist began to swirl in, covering her face with damp chilly condensation; she shivered again and scolded herself as her mind began drift back to horror movies she had seen. The last step came and she gave a relieved sigh. Now the street about her was lit, albeit dimly, but she was glad of the extra light. She took a few steps forward before her feet came to an abrupt and jolting stop. She couldn't count how many times she'd seen that abandoned house, walking this way, and she'd never really paid it much attention... but upon seeing it now in the darkness with the glint of a low moon she was struck by how much it resembled the house in her dream... even the gates seemed to mirror her memories of this place. She closed her eyes, trying to force her mind to remember, certain that she must have been here before, that it held some kind of answer that she couldn't remember but all she got in return was a dull ache as her brain refused to do her bidding. She opened her eyes once more, focusing back upon that strange house. Perhaps if she went inside she'd find out more, perhaps it would help... She hesitated, knowing she shouldn't really go snooping around on private property but what choice did she have? She was desperate for anything that would help, that would give her her life back and allow her to move on instead of standing still in this stagnant void.

Without allowing a second more for doubts she began to walk over to the gates. The closer she got the more she realised that the house was more like a mansion. The garden looked as though it hadn't been tended in a good while but other than that it seemed as though it was in good condition. Of the house itself, the wood needed a new lick of paint, the brickwork looked a little worn and she guessed the windows would need replacing. She frowned, why had it been stood empty for all these years? It seemed a little strange.

She placed a hand on the gate and pushed but it remained locked and only replied to her will with a dull metal clang. Mai glanced about, taking in the iron fencing that surrounded the grounds and saw a railing that had been bent out of shape just enough to allow a body to squeeze through. She supposed the children of the area couldn't pass up a spooky old abandoned house to gather near. She herself had often gone with a group of friends to an old creepy building and told ghost stories. Mai was silently pleased that the night was too cold to allow for anyone to be running around playing now, she wanted the silence to think and try and figure out what all this meant. She slid in-between the bars and struggled for a moment as she eased her hips through the gap. The bars hadn't been bent for an adult, that much was true. She straightened up and dusted a few rusted flakes from her clothing.

Letting out a breath that misted in the air before her she began to walk towards the house. Mai walked around the outside allowing her hands to touch the bricks as she did, hoping this action would help jog some kind of remembrance. Once she had circled the entire house she paused. It hadn't helped at all, in fact she felt no different than she had before. She glanced up at the main front door. It looked large, heavy and opened in two pieces. With slow, hesitant steps she walked up to it and laid both her hands upon the polished wooden surface. If only she could get inside! Mai let out a bark of frustration and pushed against the door in anger. She hadn't expected it to give but without warning it opened upon creaking hinges.

She stared at the beckoning doorway, not quite believing her luck. She gave a quick guilty glance back the way she had come, but saw no one to reprimand her. This fact seemed to give her the courage she needed and she stepped over the threshold. The hallway smelt slightly musty with a hint of rotten wood lingering in the air and the space was bare apart from a small narrow table. As she moved stark wooden floorboards clicked under her heels. She ventured further in, coming to another doorway on her right. Mai was suddenly flooded by a strong feeling that she had been here before many times, the emotion almost felt like she had trudged through her own front door after a long day... she felt as if she was home. With renewed vigour and even more certain that this place held some clue to her lost memories she reached out and clasped the door knob that lead into this first room.

Her whole body violently jolted from within as the sudden soft strains of music reached her hearing. A guitar was gently strummed, weaving a sad, beautiful song with each string that was plucked. Mai knew this song, too well. She could easily guess how the next part of the tune went and had a strange urge to hum along with the melody. It was odd but she couldn't remember exactly where she knew this music from and her mind raced with what that meant. Her thoughts suddenly came crashing back around her, breaking her out of the pleasant sensation, who was playing this sweet music? Wasn't this house abandoned?

Mai turned her attention back to the door before her, her hand still gripped the handle, ready to turn it to reveal the mystery. She took a deep breath and opened the door in a fluid movement; it fell softly back against the wall as it swung open revealing the room beyond. It was fully furnished, two elegant sofas were the main feature, the fireplace appeared to be made of white marble and various tables and cabinets lined the wall. Mai's eyes widened, what was all this doing here? Perhaps the owners had never really decided to sell the place and just left it all to the ravages of time. Although everything looked slightly shabby and in need of a firm dusting it was certainly habitable.

It was then that she saw the slight movement, an arm moving in the gloom as another chord of music was played into the solemn air. She hadn't seen the figure at first due to the lack of lighting but now her eyes were frozen to the space where the man sat playing upon his guitar. Even through the dimness she instantly knew he was the same man she'd seen in that strange dream. For a moment she was rooted to the ground as her eyes took him in. He was just how she remembered him but now she had time to dwell upon the details. His hair was layered and fell over his shoulders in thinner, showy strands, some of which were blonde while others were braided. His clothing was just as elaborate as his hair style. He wore a large collared white shirt and black leather pants, looking every part the out of place rock star.

She took a hurried step into the room, taken over by the emotion of what this could all mean, that he may have the answers she needed. Her heels clacked loudly upon the floor and the man's hand hovered in mid air a moment as if he had been stunned into stillness. With a renewed calmness he placed his palm over the strings, bringing silence to the room.

With an eerie nonchalance he turned to confront his new visitor, his eyes travelling to her face. His smooth expression instantly betrayed his shock, his mouth opening in silent question. Mai stared at him, her own questions buzzing as she came to realize he knew her; no one would look at her in such a way if that wasn't true! She took another step into the room as the man seemed to reclaim his senses and his face once again became calm.

"You know me?" she breathed. "Don't you?"

His eyes connected with hers, their depths betraying his emotions, yes, he knew her.

"Where? How? How do you know me? Are you Markus?" Yes, it was possible; she felt a strange affinity with this person, a feeling that seemed to make her heart and stomach flutter in unison. Was Markus her lover, yes, yes it all made sense. If this was true everything would be put right.

Slowly the man shook his head. "My name is Adam" he said, his brow creasing in the softest of frowns.

Mai felt her emotions deflate in one breathtaking swoop. She felt as if she were silently gasping for a moment as all her hopes were torn asunder. She struggled to find any words. "Then how... how do you know me?"

Adam bent down to the nearby coffee table and picked up a long black cigarette. He placed the tip between his lips and flicked open his golden hued lighter. A flame burst into being and with this new light the room seemed to gain a new glow.

"I met you in a dream." He blew out a large cloud of smoke and turned his gaze back onto her. Mai didn't know if it was just his words that made her speechless but his blue eyes were just as beautiful and disturbing as her memory held them and they stole her breath away from her, leaving them both in silence...


End file.
